injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers: United
Avengers United is a fighting game developed by CN1 Interactive, based upon the Marvel Cinematic and Marvel Comics Universe. Avengers: United is the first Marvel standalone fighting game introducing many of the MCU. It is the first of CN1 Interactive and is playable on Xbox One, PS4 and PC. This game isn't canon nor affiliated with the MCU. Avengers: United released on May 5th, 2019. Plot Main Article: Campaign Forcing to hide out in Wakanda because of Civil War, Captain America and his team shall rise and unite with the Guardians of the Galaxy and Iron Man's team with X-Men and Fantastic Four to defeat Thanos and his adopted children from gathering the Infinity Stones. Characters There are 55 characters at launch with pre-order and 24 DLC. The roster includes many heroes and villains from iconic Marvel titles. *Captain America *Iron Man *Hulk *Thor *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Falcon *Vision *Scarlet Witch *Winter Soldier *War Machine *Star-Lord *Gamora *Rocket and Groot *Drax *Doctor Strange *Black Panther *Captain Marvel *Spider-Man *Ant-Man *Daredevil *Luke Cage *Jessica Jones *Iron Fist *Squirrel Girl *Ghost Rider *Moon Knight *Wolverine *Storm *Cyclops *Deadpool *Mister Fantastic *Human Torch *Insivible Woman *The Thing *Rouge *Gambit *Jubilee *Psylocke *Domino *Loki *Ultron *Doctor Octopus *Yellowjacket *Hela *Sandman *Vulture *Magento *Juggernaut *Lizard *Sandman *Whiplash *Dormmmanu *Thanos *Kaecilius Pre-Order * Doctor Doom DLC To compete with Street Fighter 5, CN1 Interactive revealed the concept of Advance Packs. An Advance Pack is announced every 6 months. It features 6 new characters with skins and stages. One Advance Pack is $22.99. *Advance Pack 1 **The Punisher **Shuri **Ms. Marvel **Nova **Tigra **Yondu *Advance Pack 2 **Wasp **Namor **Valkyrie **Moon Girl **Kraven the Hunter **Venom *Advance Pack 3 **Quicksilver **Green Goblin **Elektra **Angela **Black Bolt **Blade *Advance Pack 4 **Black Cat **Mantis **She-Hulk **Firestar **Ego **Gwenpool Available DLC * Ms. Marvel Bundle ** Champions Premier Skin Pack *** Viv (Vision) *** Miles Morales (Spider-Man) *** Amadeus Cho (Hulk) * Nova Bundle ** Champions Premier Skin Pack 2 *** Nadia Pym (Wasp) *** Ironheart (Iron Man) *** Kate Bishop (Hawkeye) * Valkyrie Bundle ** Revengers Skin Pack *** Warrior Thor *** Gladiator Hulk *** Adversary Loki ** Cinematic Battle: Ragnarok * Shuri Bundle ** Long Live Wakanda Skin Pack *** Mark 2 Black Panther *** Killmonger (Black Panther) *** UlyUlyssesaue (Punisher) ** Cinematic Battle: Black Panther Spider-Man Mega Bundle * Homecoming Skin Pack ** Homemade Suit Spider-Man ** Classic Vulture * Spider-Verse Premier Skin Pack ** Spider-Gwen ** Silk ** Spider-Woman * Cinematic Battle: Homecoming * Spidey Skin Pack ** 2002 Spider-Man ** 2012 Spider-Man ** Future Foundation Spider-Man Skins * Captain America ** Default ** Infinity (Story Skin) ** First Avenger ** Winter Soldier ** Avengers ** All New, All Different ** Modern Soldier ** Arctic Soldier * Iron Man ** Default ** Mark 1 ** Starboost ** Heartbreaker ** Shotgun ** Nightclub ** Guardians of the Galaxy ** Rescue (Enhanced Skin) ** Ironheart (Enhanced Skin) * Hulk ** Default ** Ultimate ** Marvel NOW! ** Ultimate ** Horseman of the Apocalypse ** Revengers ** Gladiator (Ragnarok) ** Red Hulk (Enhanced Skin) ** Rhino (Enhanced Skin) ** Amadeus Cho (Enhanced Skin) ** Abomination (Enhanced Skin) * Thor ** Default ** Old Thor ** Ultimate ** Modern ** Marvel NOW! ** Warrior (Ragnarok) ** Lady Thor (Enhanced Skin) ** Beta Ray Bill (Enhanced Skin) * Black Widow ** Default ** Infinity (Story Skin) ** Classic ** Original ** Thunderbolts ** Yelena Belova (Enhanced Skin) * Hawkeye ** Default ** Classic ** Ronin ** S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Age of Ultron ** Kate Bishop (Enhanced Skin) * Falcon ** Default ** Winter Soldier ** Marvel Legacy ** All New Captain America ** Classic * Vision ** Default ** Classic ** Uncanny Avengers ** Spectral ** Viv (Enhanced Skin) * Scarlet Witch ** Default ** Classic ** Dark Wanda ** Ultimate ** Heroes Reborn ** Wiccan (Enhanced Skin) * Winter Soldier ** Default ** Longest Winter ** Original Sin ** Snow Gear * War Machine ** Default ** Initiative ** Age of Ultron ** Iron Patriot * Star-Lord ** Default ** Guardians Vol 1 ** Conquest ** Marvel NOW! ** Cosmic Avenger * Gamora ** Default ** Guardians Vol 1 ** Ravager ** All New, All Different ** First Appearance ** Nebula (Enhanced Skin) * Drax ** Default ** All New, All Different ** First Appearance ** Ravager * Rocket/Groot ** Default ** Guardians Vol 1 ** First Appearance ** Marvel NOW! ** Ravager ** Miek/Korg (Enhanced Skin) * Doctor Strange ** Default ** Defenders ** Classic ** 1602 ** Mysterio (Enhanced Skin) * Black Panther ** Default ** Doomwar ** Urban Jungle ** Tribal ** Armored ** Mark 2 (Black Panther) ** Killmonger (Enhanced Skin) * Captain Marvel ** Default ** Ms. Marvel ** Classic ** Warbird ** Binary ** Mar-Vell (Enhanced Skin) * Spider-Man ** Default ** Infinity ** 2099 ** Future Foundation ** Noir ** Back in Black ** Homemade Suit ** Miles Morales (Enhanced Skin) ** Spider-Gwen (Enhanced Skin) ** Silk (Enhanced Skin) ** Spider-Woman (Enhanced Skin) * Ant-Man ** Default ** Avengers NOW! ** Civil War ** Ant-Man 2015 ** Hank Pym (Enhanced Skin) * Daredevil ** Default ** Earth X ** Secret War ** Noir ** Classic * Luke Cage ** Default ** Power Man ** Earth X ** Noir ** All New, All Different * Jessica Jones ** Default ** Jewel ** Girls Night Out ** America Chavez (Enhanced Skin) * Iron Fist ** Default ** Classic ** Immortal Weapon ** Netflix ** Heroes for Hire ’97 * Loki ** Default ** Classic ** Siege ** Agent of Asgard ** Adversary (Ragnarok) ** Lady Loki (Enhanced Skin) * Ultron ** Default ** Classic ** Ultron-11 ** Destroyed * Yellowjacket ** Default ** Marvel NOW! ** First Appearance ** Doctor Octopus (Enhanced Skin) * Hela ** Default ** Classic ** The Mighty Thor * Vulture ** Default ** Classic ** 2099 * Whiplash ** Default ** Mark 2 ** Modern * Thanos ** Default ** Classic ** Guardians of the Galaxy (Story Skin) ** Secret Wars * Kaecilius ** Default ** First Appearance Stages * Avengers Tower * The Raft * New York * Collector’s Museum * Sanctum Sanctorum * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * Wakanda * Hell’s Kitchen * Battleworld * Thanos’ Throne Room * * Main Article: Gallery Game Modes Offline Gamemodes *'Story Mode' - A cinematic game mode that fleshes out and features the story of Avengers: Infinity. Thanos and the Black Order are coming to Earth and are searching for the Infinity Gems. Thor, Hulk, Doctor Strange and the Guardians must warn the Avengers but they discover their recent conflict and disbandment. *'Training' - Here you can train, learning combos and strategies to defeat any future opponents. **'Tutorial' - Here, you learn the basics of Avengers: Infinity. **'Missions' - A mode where you are given tutorials for each character, including the best specials to start or end combos, doing the longest-lasting combos and learning special moves. *'Dimension Rift' - A gamemode that features many dimensions in danger. Some dimensions only stay on the radar for hours and days, while others are traceable for a week. Dimensions can feature battle ladders with modifiers or assists. AnomalAnomaliesen interruptions can also occur. Defeating them will result in receiving great rewards. Main Article: Lists of Dimensions * Ladders ** Classic Ladder -'You have to defeat a series of randomly chosen heroes and villains set at your desired difficulty until reaching the final boss, Thanos. You can get rewards based on how fast you completed the ladder and you also receive a character ending for who you played with. *** ' Novice Classic Ladder -''' Battle 5 opponents at a chosen difficulty. *** ' Advanced Battle Simulator -' Battle 8 opponents at a chosen difficulty. *** ' Master Classic Ladder -' Battle 12 opponent at a chosen difficulty. ** '''Survivor- Your Health Meter carries over from match to match. Perform feats of exceptional skill to obtain bonus health. ** Endless '- Your skills are put to the test when you m t defeat as many opponents as you can. ** '''Cinematic Battle - ' In Cinematic Battle, relive famous scenes inspired by the MCU. Players can enjoy battle scenes and play in familiar locations with specific characters. *'''Versus - Here you can battle a friend offline or a CPU. *'Archive' - This is where all of the game’s main info is located. Here you can view character’s biographies, available skins, upcoming events, concept art, cinematics, musical themes, and updates, You can also buy a majority listed above. Online Gamemodes *'Ranked Match' - A match that can increase or decrease your rank. *'Regular Match' - A regular match between two online players. *'King of the Hill' - King of the Hill allows players to observe and react to the match going on between the champion and the next challenger as they wait to play the defending champion. Spectators have the option to vote for winners, so they can receive respect points. *'World Boss' - Fight against powerful bosses to receive great rewards. World Bosses change every week. *'Defense '- Added from the Avengers update. Defense is a PvE gamemode that has a reskinned New York Stage and a new Sokovia map. There are four players and are only able to be Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow or Iron Man. Each player must defeat as many Chitauri or Ultron Bots as they can until death. Once dead, the player is able to spectate the other players. *'Alliances' **'Alliance Training' - When in an alliance, you are able to train with your fellow members. You can set many options even for people to spectate your training. **'Alliance Battle' - To prove yourself worthy, you are able to battle your fellow members, learning different strategies for the future when battling an opponent. **'Alliance Conquest' - Two alliances have to take over the most land in Wakanda. Here, you can learn cooperation with your team. You are able to defend an area, but an opponent can easily defeat you and claim the land. You can either be offense or defense. Winning Alliance Conquest gives you Alliance Points for your team to hit the leaderleaderboardstime duration for this gamemode is one week. **'Alliance Tournament' - The top sixteen alliances battle in a tournament. The dueling alliance has to eliminate all the Guild’s members. The next battles are determined by other alliances’ wins and losses. **'Alliance Journey' - Added from the Thor: Ragnarok Update. Two alliances are on a map and they have a week to find all rivals and defeat them. Mechanics/Features New Mechanics/Features * Skill Trees -''' One of the main mechanics of Avengers: Infinity. With synergy points, which you gain from winning or losing matches, leveling up and completing tasks, you can upgrade your character’s strength, defense, an health. * 'Alliances - '''Groups that players can join. There are many alliances and it only takes 10,000 Coins to make one. It can be public or private and the maximum amount of members in an alliance is 30. * '''Events -' With events, you can get new skins, stages, and gamemodes. *'Ranking System -' A system that categorizes players from their amount of wins and performances. ** Beginner ** Amateur ** Intermediate ** Advanced ** Expert * 'Skins - '''Alternate Costumes of your favorite heroes and villains. Most are unlockable through the shop, others are included in events and many others are unlockable throughout the game. ** '''Enhanced Skins - '''Enhanced Skins are Skins with different voice lines, quotes, and, introductions. ** '''Lootboxes - ' Lootboxes are Microtransactions that can be used to receive cosmetics(skins, abilities and Avenger Chips) ** 'Abilities -' Additional Special Moves, Traits, and Super Move Startups that are easily obtainable through gameplay and lootboxes. ** 'Character Select Screen Animations -' Characters go through a whole fight scene while choosing your character and stage. Returning Mechanics/Features * 'Transitions '- When the character uses a heavy attack on the opponent on a certain corner of the stage, they go through a cinematic where they’re beaten up or crashing through stuff that proceeds to the next stage. Reaching a point at a character's Skill Tree, special moves and certain combos can trigger transitions. * 'Interactions '- Objects in the stage you can interact with. Gadget Users can lift the item while Power Users can either detonate it or leap off of it. Most characters can use it to their advantage, like Spider-Man slinging the car with his web to the opponent. * 'Super Move '- Huge attacks that go through a cinematic and deals a loa lot damage. * 'Character Traits '- Traits that showcase each character’s abilities. The player is able to switch between two traits. * 'Intro Quotes '- Every character has a quote during both characters introduction/encounter. * 'Clashes - '''The player can interrupt a combo to regenerate health at the cost of his/her meter. If the opponent has more meter than the player, they can use their meter to deal damage onto the opponent. Terminology * '''Frama Data -' The measurement of each attack. It's used to determine the amount of frames in the beginning, middle and end of an attack. ** 'Startup -' The beginning of an attack. Startup is the amount of time in frames before an attack can hit the opponent. ** 'Active -' The middle of an attack. Active Frames are the amount of time in frames when the attack hits the opponent. ** 'Recovery -' The end of an attack. Recovery is the amount of time in frames after an attack can hit the opponent, but before the character returns to neutral. ** 'Hit Advantage -' Hit Advantage compares the Recovery times of both players after an attack hits. ** 'Block Advantage -' Block Advantage compares the Recovery times of both players after an attack is blocked. * 'Cross-Up -' Hitting the opponent with a jump attack from behind. * 'Special Move Cancels -' Performing a special move after performing a simple combo attack. * 'Zoning -' Keeping the opponent away with projectiles. * '''Reversal - When the character performs a special move directly after blocking * 'Wake Up Attacks -' When the character performs a special move directly after they've gotten up after falling. * 'Block Breaker -' Once blocking, you are able to push the opponent away at the cost of one meter. * 'Punish -' Performing a combo immediately after having the opponent missing their attack. * 'Block Pressure -' Performing a huge combo on an opponent blocking. List of Events Spider-Man Homecoming * Skins ** Homemade Suit Spider-Man ** Classic Vulture * Gamemodes ** Cinematic Battle: Homecoming Thor: Ragnarok * Skins ** Warrior Thor ** Gladiator Hulk ** Adversary Loki ** Beta Ray Bill (Premier Skin) ** Korg/Miek (Premier Skin) * Characters ** Valkyrie * Stages ** Surtur *** Gladiator Arena *** City District * Gamemodes ** Alliance Journey *** Two alliances are on a map and they have a week to find all rivals and defeat them. ** Cinematic Battle: Ragnarok Champions * Skins ** Viv (Vision) ** Amadeus Cho (Hulk) ** Ironheart (Iron Man) ** Nadia Pym (Wasp) ** Miles Morales (Spider-Man) * Characters ** Nova ** Ms. Marvel ** Moon Girl * Gamemodes ** More Dimensions Guardians Vol 2 * Skins ** Kragglin (Yondu) ** Ravager Star-Lord ** Ravager Gamora ** Ravager Rocket ** Vol 1 Rocket ** Vol 1 Gamora ** Vol 1 Star-Lord * Characters ** Ego ** Yondu ** Howard the Duck * Stages ** Planet Ego *** Jungle *** Palace ** The Sovereign * Gamemodes ** Cinematic Battle: Guardians Vol 2 Black Panther * Skins ** Mark 2 Black Panther ** Ulysses Klaue (Punisher Premier Skin) ** Erik Killmonger (Black Panther Premier Skin) * Characters ** Shuri * Gamemodes **Cinematic Battle: Black Panther Gallery 7F782C67-BDEA-4D0C-9452-3D57C634F362.png|Avengers: United Roster including DLC Trivia * Avengers: United is the first Marvel standalone fighting game. * Many events are based off of our storylines and movies, which brings new skins, stages, and game modes. * The first event was the Spider-Man Homecoming Event, that introduced the following: Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Marvel Category:Tonipelimies Category:Registratech